Love Thy Enemy
by Evanescent Darkness
Summary: (NOW FINISHED!) Kolie falls in love with her enemy's (625) son, Kaipo. She runs away with him, but can't hide from her parents wrong judgements forever.
1. Kolie meets Kaipo

Disclaimer: I do not own anything made by Disney, but I DO own Kolie, Kaipo, Galena (seen later), Zeroun (also seen later), Slasher/267 (also seen later), and Carl (also seen later). Please do not steal my characters...if you would like to use them, put it in a review, and I'll let ya know.  
  
Kolie walked down the shoreline of the beach, reading her book as she went. That day had been utter chaos since Pleakley had almost set the kitchen on fire trying to cook dog food again.   
  
The warm waves splashed over Kolie's feet, sending a feel of serenity through her. As she was still walking, and not paying attention to where she was going, she heard someone scream, "Watch out!"   
  
She looked down, but not in time, to see a deep hole dug in the sand. She let out a sharp cry as she fell into the hollow. Cool sand poured down onto her head, making her sneeze. She brushed the sand off of her face and looked up. What she saw at the opening made her almost smile.   
  
A light, tan-colored, experiment looked down upon her with sympathy.   
  
"Hold on! I'll get you out," he said, his face quickly disappearing from the opening. Kolie could hear his footsteps fading away, then quickly returning.   
  
His face appeared again, and more sand poured down on her as a rope was lowered to her. She grasped the rope and climbed up the side of the wall. She jumped out the side of the hole and fell on her stomach onto the sand. She opened her eyes to see tan feet.   
  
"Lemme help you up," said the experiment. He held out a paw, pulling her up from the sand.   
  
"Thanks," Kolie said, shaking the sand from her fur.   
  
The experiment blushed and looked down to the ground.   
  
"Sorry about the hole; I was going to bury something, but it doesn't matter. I don't want anyone else falling in there. I'll just bury it somewhere else."  
  
"It's okay," Kolie giggled. She smiled and held out her paw. "I'm Kolie."   
  
The other experiment took her paw and kissed it.   
  
"Kaipo. It's a pleasure to meet someone as pretty as you."   
  
Kolie blushed and looked away, hoping Kaipo wouldn't see the red tint.   
  
"Well, I, uh...heh..." Kolie was speechless. Then she realized something.  
  
"You're name...it mean's..." Then Kaipo interrupted.  
  
"Sweetheart in Hawaiian. My whole name is Kaipo Kani Kawekeaka. I guess it was my mom's idea." Kaipo seemed resentful for his name. "I wish I could meet my mom so I could ask her why she named me that."  
  
"It's pretty...did you say meet your mom?" Kolie looked bewildered.  
  
Kaipo sighed and looked out at the ocean.   
  
"Yeah...I never met my mom. When I ask my dad about her, he always says, 'I'd rather not talk about it.'"  
  
Kolie felt a wave of sympathy for Kaipo.  
  
"I'm sorry...I don't know what to say..."  
  
Kaipo shook his head and smiled weakly.   
  
"No, it's okay. I need to get off my soapbox anyway. So, where do you live?"  
  
***  
  
Kolie and Kaipo spent the rest of the day talking to each other until the sun had set.   
  
"Well, it's getting late. I'd better get going." Kolie sat up and stretched.  
  
"Yeah, me too. It was nice meeting you, Kolie. I guess I'll see you around sometime." Kaipo smiled and saluted.   
  
"Later," Kolie said as she began to walk away.  
  
Kaipo stood on the beach and watched Kolie. He began to think, then made the decision he wouldn't be just "seeing her around."  
  
"Hey Kolie!" he called out to her.   
  
Kolie turned around to see him running towards her.   
  
Kaipo finally reached her, and out of breath, said, "Um...do you...want to, like...go...out sometime? And...can...I walk you home?"   
  
Kolie pretended she had to think about it.   
  
"Hmm...okay, I guess." She smiled and they both headed to her house.   
  
***  
  
"Mom? Dad? Is anyone home?" Kolie called for her family.   
  
"If no one's home, you can come to my place, if you want to, that is," Kaipo offered.   
  
All of a sudden, Stitch and Angel appeared from out of nowhere. Stitch pulled Kolie behind him and growled at Kaipo.   
  
Kaipo stepped back, a look of fear appearing on his face.   
  
(This is translated from "Stitch" language to English, lol.)  
  
"Get away from my daughter!" Stitch snarled.   
  
Kolie jumped in front of her dad before he had the chance to pounce on Kaipo.   
  
"Dad! What the heck are you doing? Kaipo is my friend; he's not trying to hurt me."  
  
Stitch seemed to relax a bit, but was a still tense.   
  
"Kolie, do you know who this is?" Angel advanced from behind Stitch.   
  
Kolie rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yes...his name is Kaipo, he's my age, and, once again, he's my friend!"  
  
Angel shook her head and scowled.   
  
"Not only that, but he is the son of 625. He could be pulling you into some sort of evil trick. His father works for Gantu and Hamsterviel, our bitter enemies!"   
  
Kolie pushed her mom from in front of her and stood in front of Kaipo, ready to defend him.   
  
"That doesn't give you the right to judge him, just because his dad works for people we don't like. Mom, dad, Kaipo is my friend...he wouldn't do anything to hurt me or anyone else. Why can't you just trust my judgment?"  
  
Angel sighed, feeling flustered.   
  
"We do, Kolie, we just can't trust our enemies."  
  
Kolie was getting fed up with her parent's wrong judgements upon Kaipo.   
  
"Well, if he iis/I the enemy, then maybe you can't trust me either. Come on, Kaipo."   
  
Kolie grabbed Kaipo's hand and stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind her, leaving it hanging off by a single hinge.  
  
"Talk about hormones," stated Stitch.  
  
Angel sighed. "She'll be back."  
  
***  
  
Kolie sat on the beach and thought deeply about what her parents had said. The thought that scared her the most was, what if they were right? What if Kaipo iwas/I setting her up?   
  
"Kaipo?"   
  
Kaipo looked over at her.   
  
"You really aren't setting me up are you?"  
  
Kaipo smiled sweetly.   
  
"Of course not. You're one of the only experiments around here who can trust me. Why would I risk losing you?"  
  
Kolie nodded and laid back.   
  
"Yeah, you're right. You're the only experiment who likes me for me."  
  
Kaipo laid back beside Kolie and looked up at the heavens.   
  
"It's hard to believe I've known you for, like, only a day and we're already best friends. Weird, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Kolie sighed and thought. She glanced at Kaipo out of her peripheral vision. He looked just like his father, only his ears and hair was a little different, and he was skinnier. There was just something about him that made him irresistible to Kolie. She wondered if he felt the same way for her.   
  
A sudden noise coming from the bushes behind them made them sit up very quickly.   
  
Kolie lifted her ears, listening for the slightest sound.  
  
"Must have just been a rabbit, or something."   
  
Kolie lied down in the sand.  
  
"I'm tired; I'm going to go ahead and go to sleep. G'night."  
  
"Night," Kaipo said.   
  
***  
  
As soon as Kaipo was sure Kolie was asleep, he scooted closer to her and lied down beside her, resting his head on her back. It didn't matter that their parents were enemies; he was going to protect her no matter what. She had been a friend to him, unlike anyone else.   
  
(A/N: I'm going to have a pic of Kaipo up by this weekend.) 


	2. Mysterious Attack

The next morning, Kolie woke up to see that Kaipo was nowhere in sight.   
  
"Kaipo? Kaipo where are you?" Kolie scanned the area and listened closely, but heard nothing. She could feel waves of pure, cold fear rising within her. She called his name a countless amount of times until she heard a faint cry coming from the bushes.   
  
She sprinted through the brush, trying to locate the strangled call.   
  
"Kaipo, where are you?!" Kolie cried out, almost in tears.   
  
"Kolie!" she heard Kaipo utter. She finally ripped a bush from its roots and saw Kaipo lying there, cut up and slightly bruised.   
  
"Kaipo!" Kolie kneeled down beside him, cupping her hands on his face. She could feel hot tears streaking down her face. "My father did this to you, didn't he?"  
  
Kaipo sat up and groaned.   
  
"I don't remember. All I remember is late last night, I heard something moving in the bushes, and I got up to go see what it was, and something flew down and hit me in the head; that's all I remember."  
  
Kolie ran her fingers over a deep gash in Kaipo's shoulder. Kaipo winced and took in a sharp breath.  
  
"I'm sorry...I know who we can go to to heal that. There is a healing experiment, Galena. She can fix you right up." Kolie looked down at her bloody fingers and shuddered. "We'll go tonight; it's too risky to be seen during the day."  
  
Kaipo nodded in agreement.  
  
***  
  
Later that night...  
  
Kolie held Kaipo's paw as they crept silently down the alleyways of the small town. Kolie peaked from behind a tall building to make sure the coast was clear. When she was certain it was, she ran across the street with Kaipo and hopped the fence into a nearby backyard.   
  
The small lot seemed empty, but Kolie knew what she was doing. She spotted a shrub and crawled under it, with Kaipo following her. She crouched down and whispered words in an unfamiliar language.   
  
A bright light suddenly appeared, making Kolie and Kaipo shield their eyes. As soon as it had begun, the darkness subsided, leaving Kolie and Kaipo seemingly alone. Then a mysterious yet soothing voice came from the unfathomable darkness.   
  
"Kolie...you have come to me with a problem?" the voice murmured softly.  
  
"Yes, Galena. My friend, Kaipo, is hurt. Do you think you can heal his wounds?"   
  
"Bring him in my den. I will see what I can do." Galena turned on a gas lamp and walked down a small tunnel, Kolie and Kaipo following close behind. 


	3. Serene Embrace

(A/N: Here is a pic of Kaipo! It's a photo manipulated thing...it's a screengrab i got from the movie... http://www.angelfire.com/extreme4/rocket_fusion/kaipo.JPG  
  
Can you see the resemblance? lol  
  
To Daytime11:05am: Thank you! ^_^ I do an advanced search on babynames.com and look up meanings...and I go to this site called aloha friends or something and, like how I found Kolie's name, which Kolie is "Dolly" in Hawaiian. Galena means "healer." I look up meanings for the character's persona and BAM, I got a name lol.   
  
To everyone else: Thank you for the reviews! ^_^ *hugs*)  
  
Kolie and Kaipo followed Galena through the dark tunnel and down into her den. Galena sat the lamp on a small, wooden table and motioned for Kaipo to sit down. Kaipo did so, and so did Kolie.   
  
Galena looked over a shelf, which seemed to be loaded down with potions, ointments, and other healing substances.   
  
"I can do the healing myself, but to make sure it doesn't come back, which sometimes it can do that, I will put some ointment made from palm bark and green tea leaves on the wound."   
  
Galena selected the ointment she was to use and removed the lid from the small jar. The smell of palm bark and green tea filled the small underground room. She dipped her fingers into the jar of ointment, but decided to warn Kaipo of the pain before she did.  
  
"It will sting a little at first, but then the pain will be soothed away and a cool, tingling sensation will be thereafter."   
  
Galena spread the green-gray ointment on the wound, and Kaipo grunted and cringed in pain.   
  
"Errrh...it really burns..." Kaipo clenched his fists, then dug his claws into the dirt, having the ultimate desire to escape the pain.   
  
Kolie put her paw on his shoulder then grasped his hand and smiled.   
  
"This is going to make you better; it won't hurt much longer."   
  
Kaipo managed to produce a weak smile, and tried hard to ignore the intense, searing burn of the ointment.   
  
Then, as quickly as it had begun, it quit burning and began to tingle coolly. Kaipo let out a sigh of relief.   
  
Galena placed her paw upon the wound and concentrated hard.   
  
After a few seconds, the tingling sensation ceased and Galena removed her paw from Kaipo's arm.   
  
"There, it should hold up, since I put the ointment on it."  
  
Kaipo smiled and thanked Galena.   
  
Kolie hugged Galena and thanked her as well, then she and Kaipo left the damp den and returned to the beach from which they had came.  
  
***  
  
"So, what are we going to do now? We can't live on the beach our whole lives," Kolie said over the loud, crashing waves.   
  
Kaipo thought for a minute.   
  
"We can stay here one more night, then I have an idea where we can go tomorrow."   
  
"Okay." Kolie leaned back in the sand, putting her arms behind her and leaning on them. "It's kinda frigid out here tonight." She shivered and leant up again to wrap her arms around herself.  
  
"Yeah..." Kaipo squirmed a bit closer to Kolie, just close enough to feel the warmth radiating from her body. He was dying to put his arms around her, but he didn't know how she would react. He sighed, feeling befuddled.   
  
Kolie was thinking things of her own. iI don't know what to say...I feel so stupid! Why is it so hard to make conversation with him?/I   
  
Kolie decided on a wonderful conversation piece, after sitting in a few moments of silence.   
  
"So, what are your powers? I mean, you iare/I an experiment."  
  
"Well, I since I wasn't created in a lab, I was never told directly what powers I had, so I've been kind of having to figure them out on my own."  
  
"Wow, that's fascinating. So you were born? Like, you know, the "old fashioned" way?" Kolie gazed at Kaipo in pure, wide-eyed wonder.   
  
"Yes, yes I was," Kaipo seemed to be amused at Kolie's child-like state. "Weren't you born, too?"  
  
Kolie bit her bottom lip.   
  
"Not exactly. I was created in a lab. Jumba combined my parents genetics and tweaked them a little, and I came out of the machine as a dehydrated pod. Lilo added water to me and I hydrated, and poof, there I was," Kolie explained.   
  
"Now ithat's/I fascinating!" Kaipo seemed to be more amazed by Kolie's way of birth than she was with his. "Now, who is Lilo?"  
  
Kolie smiled as she thought of Lilo; she was the only one Kolie missed at the moment.   
  
"Sweet Lilo...she's the little girl I live with. She found my dad and mom. I miss her, but I can never go back..." Kolie could feel tears welling up in her eyes.   
  
Kaipo didn't know what to say. Somehow, his natural reactions took over his physical being. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Kolie.  
  
"I...I'm sorry...it's my fault that you ran away..." He gave her a slight embrace.   
  
Kolie sighed and leaned into him, enjoying the feel of warmth emitting from his body and onto hers. She knew, now, why his mother had chosen the name "Kaipo," meaning "sweetheart" for him; he was truly a sweetheart, which was the exact reason why she was falling in love with him.  
  
"It's not your fault," Kolie alleged, "it's mine. You didn't make me run away. It was my decision. Besides, I'm glad I did."   
  
Kaipo cradled her closer to him, leaning his head on hers. He was completely tongue-tied. He wanted to sit on the shore of the Pacific, right where he and Kolie were, forever. He never wanted to go back to his home with his father and fish-headed Gantu. Kaipo had no idea how he could fall in love so quickly with someone he had just met a couple of days ago.   
  
"I feel like I've known you forever, Kolie. It's like we have some sort of metaphysical or spiritualistic connection."   
  
"Mmm hmm..." Kolie leant against his chest and breathed in unison with him. It sounded like the beats of their hearts were pounding together in harmony.   
  
Kaipo let his firm but gentle embrace on Kolie loosen a bit, so that he could look down upon her.   
  
Her face was partially lit by the luminescence of the moon. The lunar glow reflected in her eyes, making them seem abysmal and captivating, as if he could stare into them forever.   
  
"Kolie, I..." Kaipo began to say, but stopped abruptly, running out of words.  
  
Kolie smiled up at him, in an understanding way. She leaned forward to kiss him into complete and utter silence.   
  
Kaipo was awestruck. As soon as the bewilderment faded, he coiled his arms around Kolie again, intending to hold her through the night.   
  
"I love you, Kolie."   
  
"I love you, too, Kaipo." 


	4. Haunted Bank?

(A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews! *hugs*)  
  
The whooping of surfers stirred Kolie awake late the next morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, seeing the slightly blurry image of teenagers riding the waves. She looked over at Kaipo, who was still curled up in the sand, asleep. She smiled down at him and stroked back a lock of fur hanging in his face.   
  
The slight tickle snatched him from his dreams. He opened his eyes and noticed Kolie standing over him. He smiled, sat up, and stretched.   
  
"Good morning."   
  
"Mornin,'" Kolie said, stretching her arms to the sky. She enjoyed the warmth of the sun's rays upon her fur. "So...what are we doing today? It seems so nice not to have to abide by rules. Oh yeah, didn't you say you knew a place where we could stay?"  
  
Kaipo nodded.   
  
"Yeah, there's this perfect place, right in the center of the city. One of my dad's old friends lives there, though I don't know if he lives there anymore. It's in the old bank building."  
  
"Sounds great! So when are we going?" Kolie was ready to sleep under a roof; she was tired of waking up and having to shake all the sand from her fur.   
  
"Well, we'd better get going today. The center of the city is a long way off, and it will take at least a few hours to get there on foot."  
  
Kaipo leant over and hit his head; about a teaspoon of sand fell out of his ear. "Looks like there's more sand in your ears than there is on the beach," Kolie joked sarcastically.  
  
"I sleep kinda rough," commented Kaipo.  
  
***  
  
Kolie and Kaipo had been walking for hours now, almost to the center of the small city.   
  
Kaipo took Kolie's paw and led her down a dark alley. It was late evening by now, and darkness had just begun to settle over the reticent city.   
  
Kaipo and Kolie stood, now, at the other end of the lurid alley, staring up at a three story building. The windows on the building were boarded up, and there were "No Trespassing" signs all over the doors.   
  
Kaipo gripped Kolie's hand more firmly and walked with her across the street to the abandoned building.   
  
He took her up onto the stoop and began to feel upon the door. He finally felt what he was looking for: a latch. He pulled the hidden catch upward then pushed on the door. The door opened, making a loud creaking sound which echoed into the night. He pulled Kolie inside and she closed the door behind her.   
  
"Nice place," stated Kolie, with much sarcasm in her voice.   
  
The dim-lit room they were in smelled of old socks and deep-fried squid. Cobwebs hung in the corners of the ceiling, and a layer of dust was caked upon what furniture was left in the room.   
  
An abrupt banging on the floor above them made Kolie and Kaipo jump.   
  
"What was that?" Kolie stood close to Kaipo, trying not to quiver in fear.   
  
"I'm not sure; I didn't think anyone lived here anymore."  
  
A horrifying thought struck Kolie.   
  
"What if it's haunted?"  
  
"I doubt it...it's only been closed for a few years. Besides, it used to be a bank, not a house," Kaipo said, fear and superstition instilling in his voice.   
  
A howl suddenly came from the doorway from which Kolie and Kaipo were looking at. The voice seemed haunting, as if it were in pain. Just the sound of the bellow felt like someone was ripping their hearts out.  
  
"Kaipo, it's coming closer," Kolie worried. She huddled closer to Kaipo, shivering in fright.  
  
Kaipo put his arms around her, holding her tight up against him. His heart and hers were beating so quickly, it felt as if they would fly out of their chests at any moment.  
  
Without warning, two ice-cold hands grabbed Kolie and Kaipo by the shoulders, their shrieks piercing the silence of the night. 


	5. Zeroun

As Kolie and Kaipo kept screaming, the cold hands released their grip on them.   
  
"Hey, hey! No reason to scream, kids!" the voice said.   
  
Kolie and Kaipo ceased their screaming and backed slowly away from where the voice was coming from.  
  
A spark from a match flared, and a small flame appeared at the end of the match. The flame was transferred to a candle, and the candle was sat on a table. A faint glow lit up the face of the mysterious voice, making Kolie and Kaipo gasp.  
  
***  
  
"So, you iwere/I trying to scare us, but only because you thought we were burglars?" Kaipo examined the grey experiment. He seemed old, almost ancient. The skin under his eyes had begun to droop, and crow's feet appeared at the corner of his eyes. Despite his age, he seemed very wise.  
  
The past-aged experiment nodded.   
  
"Yes, it's my way of frightening off intruders. But you two are only a couple of teenagers. Oh yes, before I forget, why did you come here anyway?"  
  
Kolie leaned forward, making the old chair creak.   
  
"It's an extremely long story, but I'll tell you anyway."   
  
So Kolie told the experiment how she met Kaipo, and how her parents had gotten mad at her for befriending him. She explained how they had slept the last couple of nights on the beach, and how Kaipo had gotten attacked.   
  
"So, would you mind if we stayed here for a while, until we find a place of our own?" Kolie looked at the experiment with pleading eyes.   
  
The experiment smiled.   
  
"Sure, stay here as long as you like. Oh, and, by the way, my name is Zeroun. I have been quite lonely, and I would much enjoy your company. There is a room on the second floor you can stay in. Just walk up those stairs and it's the second room on the left." Zeroun pointed to the stairway.   
  
Kolie and Kaipo thanked Zeroun, and headed up the stairs to the second floor.  
  
***  
  
When they reached the room they noticed there were blankets and pillows lying on an old mattress with the springs jutting out of the sides.  
  
"Weird," commented Kolie.  
  
Kaipo looked at her strangely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's almost like...like he knew we were coming." Kolie stared in awe at the bedding.   
  
"Nah," Kaipo denied, but couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy from the thought.  
  
Kaipo decided to change the subject.   
  
"Might as well get some shut-eye. I don't know what we're going to do tomorrow, since we've already found a place to stay, temporarily."  
  
Kolie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'm going to sleep. I'm so tired from that long walk over here." Kolie grabbed a blanket and a pillow and climbed onto the ragged mattress. She leaned over and kissed Kaipo goodnight. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night."   
  
Kaipo lied down beside Kolie. Kolie snuggled closer to him, falling asleep not much later. 


	6. I Have to Go Back

(A/N: PurpleJoy6: Yes, I was thinking the same thing about The Lion King 2 after I had read over the story a couple times lol.  
  
Once again, thank you for the nice reviews everyone!)  
  
Kaipo and Kolie walked down the desolate seashore. That day was a bit chilly, when usually it was warm and slightly humid.   
  
"What are we going to do about somewhere to live? We can't stay at Zeroun's place forever, you know." Kolie was worried, and she was sure her family was going insane by now. That thought made her realize how much they really loved her.  
  
As if Kaipo had read her mind, he commented on her thoughts.   
  
"That doesn't matter, because you need to go back home, and so do I. Kolie, you know your parents were only trying to protect you. Give them another chance, and maybe they'll give me a chance."  
  
Kolie sighed, not sure what to do.   
  
"I don't know...I want to go back, but I don't want to have to face what they are going to say and do to me."   
  
"You can't run away from them forever, Kolie. You're on an island; you're going to have to face them, one day," Kaipo spoke truthfully.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kolie affirmed. "But before we go home, we need to thank Zeroun for letting us stay last night."  
  
Kaipo agreed, and their final destination was decided: they were going home.  
  
***  
  
Kolie and Kaipo entered the old bank building for the last time.   
  
"Zeroun?" called Kaipo. His voice echoed throughout the abandoned apartment.   
  
"Shh! Listen," Kolie silenced Kaipo.   
  
They both listened and heard heavy footsteps coming from the stairway. It couldn't have been Zeroun, considering his footfalls were much lighter.   
  
Suddenly, a light turned on and lit the face of a complete stranger; it was another experiment, a very heavy-set experiment. He was of a dark green color, and was rather short to be so plump.  
  
"Who are you?" the stout experiment asked in a low, raspy voice. He walked towards Kaipo and Kolie holding an electric lamp.   
  
"Uhh, we're Kaipo and Kolie. We were just looking for Zeroun; he gave us permission to stay here until we found another place to stay," explained Kaipo.  
  
The pudgy experiment rolled his eyes.   
  
"Not again..." he muttered.   
  
"What do you mean, not again?" Kolie looked slightly confused.  
  
"I'm sorry, kids, but Zeroun lived here six years ago, a few months after the bank closed down. He died shortly afterwards; he got hit by a car."   
  
Kaipo and Kolie's eyes got wide.  
  
"So we've been talking to a ghost?!" Kaipo placed his hand on his forehead, eyes still enlarged.   
  
"I can't believe it..." Kolie was stupefied.   
  
"Well, believe it. He's been doing that for years. I live here, I should know. I have conversations with him every now and then."   
  
The experiment, Kolie, and Kaipo were silent for a moment.   
  
"Oh, and by the way, my name is Carl," stated the experiment. "So, will you be staying tonight?"  
  
Kolie shook her head. "No, I don't think we'll be staying anymore. I have some things I need to take care of at home."  
  
***  
  
Kolie stood in front of her house, feeling a bit apprehensive.   
  
"You have to face them sooner or later." Kaipo put his arms around her and hugged her. "It'll be okay. If they kick you out, you can crash at my place."  
  
Kolie sighed, and began to walk towards her house. When she arrived on the front porch, she looked back a Kaipo, who was beckoning her to go inside. She turned around again, and peered through the window. What she saw almost made her cry... 


	7. Welcome to My Ohana

Angel sat on the couch, tears streaming in a constant flow down her cheeks, matting up her fluffy fuchsia fur. Even through the window and thick walls, Kolie could hear the cries of her mother.   
  
On the phone was Nani, talking to the manager of the city pound.  
  
"I've told you a million times, dumbass! She's small, skinny, and indigo! SMALL, SKINNY, AND INDIGO!!! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"   
  
Pleakley stood by Nani, biting his imaginary fingernails.  
  
Kolie got closer to the window, peering around the corner to see her father pacing the floor; she could have sworn she saw tears coming from his eyes.   
  
Lilo sat on the couch and hugged Angel, who was sobbing harder than before.  
  
"My baby...she's gone, I just know she is..." Angel kept her paws over her face, not even noticing Lilo had her arm around her.   
  
Lilo wiped the tears from her eyes and tried hard to comfort Angel without sobbing as well.   
  
Jumba stood at the other side of the livingroom, looking hopelessly out the window.   
  
By this time, tears overflowed the brims of Kolie's eyelids. The warm tears rolled down her cheeks, and dropped silently to the porch.   
  
Kolie didn't know how much more she could take; she knew she would be missed, but not this much. She took a deep breath and bursted through the front door.   
  
Angel's sobbing, Nani's yelling, and Stitch's meaningless rambling stopped abruptly; all eyes got wide and focused on Kolie.  
  
Angel smiled and began to cry harder, and made a be-line towards Kolie. She wrapped her arms around her, and hit her with such force she knocked her down.  
  
"Kolie, my baby!" She kissed her on the cheek and hugged her so hard, it took the breath from her.   
  
Everyone ran to Kolie and hugged her.   
  
"Where the Hell have you been?!" Stitch asked between hugging and kissing his daughter.  
  
"Dad, it's such a long story," Kolie smiled, glad to be home. Suddenly, she remembered Kaipo. She pushed everyone off of her and walked to the door. She saw Kaipo standing there, staring at his feet. He looked up, smiled, and waved.  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing you later...I need to get home, myself..."   
  
Kolie grabbed his paw before he walked off and drug him beside her.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I would like you to give Kaipo a chance. He is the reason I've survived the past few days."   
  
"He's also the reason you ran away in the first place!" yelled Stitch angrily.   
  
Kolie nodded and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know, but that's not the only reason. I ran away because you were judging him; he's not a bad guy just because his father is. Please give him a chance. I...I love him."  
  
Everyone's eyes got wide.   
  
"What?" Angel and Stitch said in unison.  
  
"Yes. I love him, and he loves me. What is the difference between him and me? What's the difference between you and his dad? There is none. Don't you see? Your judgements have turned you against someone you don't even know." Kolie had many reasons to convince her parents that Kaipo was good.   
  
Stitch sighed and walked toward Kaipo. He held out his paw, and Kaipo took it, shaking it in truce.   
  
Kolie grinned from ear to ear, happy that her family had finally accepted Kaipo.  
  
***  
  
Kolie told her family about staying on the beach and meeting a ghost, and how Kaipo had been attacked by someone, or something.  
  
"We've been wondering for a while what, or who, attacked him," stated Kolie.   
  
Stitch thought for a minute, then said, "I know! We caught an experiment the other day, experiment 267, also known as 'Slasher.' She's got really long claws and likes to slash things, particularly males. I guess you could say she's sexist. Anyway, I bet that's what happened. She probably threw a coconut at him and slashed him up. The bruises are probably where he was struggling to get away from her."   
  
"Ohh..." Kolie and Kaipo said in unison.  
  
"Well, as Angel and I were going to say, um..." Stitch stuttered, not being able to say the words of apology.  
  
"We're terribly sorry we accused you of being evil and pulling our daughter into a trap," Angel said for Stitch.  
  
"Yeah...heh...what she said."  
  
"That's okay, I understand..." Kaipo said, but was interrupted by his father, 625, charging through the door.   
  
"Kaipo! I figured you'd be over here. You had me worried sick, mister! Get your keister up and come home with me. You got some explaining to do!" 625 walked over to his son and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him off the couch.   
  
Kolie got up and ran in front of the door.  
  
"You can't go."   
  
625 looked ill and his eyes were tired, as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in a few days.  
  
"And why is that, little missy?" 625 put a hand on his hip.  
  
"Because...uh...because I love him. That's why."  
  
625 rolled his eyes.   
  
"Yeah? Well, so do I, and he belongs at home." 625 tried to push past Kolie, but she wouldn't budge.  
  
"He can live with us, right Dad?" Kolie looked over at Stitch, who had a befuddled look on his face.   
  
"Oh, please," stated 625 with frustration. "Just let me by and I'll get him out of your way." He tried once more to get past Kolie, but she still wasn't going to move.  
  
"Kolie, what are you doing?" whispered Kaipo over his dad's shoulder.  
  
"Saving you," she stated coolly.   
  
625 was beginning to get angry.   
  
"What, are you going to fight me for him?"  
  
Kolie smiled deviously, and replied, "If that's what I gotta do."   
  
"Psh, you couldn't beat me if you tried. I have all the powers of your dad, you know."   
  
Kolie rolled her eyes and mimicked 625.  
  
"Well, so do I! Only I'm stronger...I can lift i5,000/i times my weight iand/i I can swim!" Kolie got in 625's face. "Bring it on, ichubby/i."  
  
That was all it took to light 625's fuse.   
  
"THAT'S IT! NOBODY CALLS ME CHUBBY! If I win, which I will, I'm taking my son home! And if YOU win, he can live here with you. Besides, I see no use in fighting a KID..."  
  
"Whatever," remarked Kolie. And with that, she picked up 625 and threw him out the door.  
  
625 landed on the beach, face first in the sand, saying, "Aye aye, mon capitan..."  
  
***  
  
"You did it! Are you serious about me living here? And what did you mean by, 'saving me?'" Kaipo asked.  
  
"You're dad was going to dehydrate you when he got you home. I read his mind...that's a power I just discovered I had," Kolie explained. "And yes, you've got a ireal/i ohana, now." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Welcome to the family, Kaipo."  
  
THE END 


End file.
